Tequila Sunrise
by angelRyetdevilDray
Summary: Draco Malfoy veut tirer un trait sur son passé de dealer.Son meilleur ami, le policier Blaise Zabini souhaite que Draco se range, mais ses supérieurs veulent qu'il le coincent.Sans compté qu'ils tombent tous les deux sous le charme du superbe Harry Potter
1. Un coup se prépare

**Auteur :** AngelRyetdevilDray

**Spoiler :** Ne tient pas compte des tomes de Harry Potter et de la magie.

**Genre :** Action/Romance peut être un peu de mystère et de suspense.

**Rating : **M

_Attention, cette fiction sera un slash, toute personne n'acceptant pas l'homosexualité est priée de viser le bouton en haut à gauche de sa page !_

**Note à part :** Ce chapitre a été réécrit. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de description afin que vous visualiser la scène que je veux vous faire voir sans trop en mettre puisque c'est le style de ce premier chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !! (ou relecture pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu le chapitre d'origine.)

**Chapitre 1 : Un coup se prépare…**

Quelque part sur une aire d'autoroute en plein milieu de la nuit, une voiture noire roule lentement vers un motel miteux, dont deux lettres sont grillées, sur le mur qui fait face à l'autoroute.

Dans cette voiture, deux hommes, dont leur visage est caché par l'ombre que fait le toit de l'auto, malgré les deux seuls réverbères se trouvant dans le petit parking bordant l'hôtel. On peut entendre une radio qui grésille et un peu plus loin le bruit des voitures.

« Quelle idée de se rencontrer ici ! » lança le passager.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit l'autre en se tournant vers le siège de droite.

« Parce qu'on dirait qu'on est là pour vendre de la drogue ! Voilà pourquoi ! Ça te plait d'écouter les parasites ? »

« Ben c'est dur d'avoir la FM ! »

« Bien sûr ! C'est à cause de cette putain d'autoroute avec ses câbles à hautes tensions ! … Merde, ils sont en retard ! À quelle heure, ils ont fixé le rendez-vous ? »

« Sept heures. » Répliqua le conducteur impassible et toujours triturant le bouton sélectionneur de la radio.

« Ils sont vachement en retard ! »

« Bon ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ! »

« Tu devrais revenir en arrière, essayé de trouver ta musique. Merde c'est chiant pourquoi il reste en phare celui-là !!

**Tes lumières putain !!** » cria le passager en sortant sa tête par la fenêtre.

« Eh merde arrête, on se retrouve ici pour être sûr qu'on nous a pas suivi ! Tu stresses pour rien ! »

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce que je fais ici !! » marmonna l'homme à droite. « Et me demandes pas de ne pas stresser si je suis ici c'est uniquement de ta faute ! »

« Mais t'inquiète ! Il a le liquide. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la posé et à la goûter. »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire ça sur le capot de la voiture ? Pourquoi il faut rentrer dans ce motel ! **C'est un coup à se faire prendre !**

Arrête toi ici. »

L'homme qui parlait descendit de la voiture et s'avança sur la route. Il s'agenouilla, regarda le sol puis releva la tête et scruta les alentours

Celui, resté dans l'auto, lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

« Des écorces de cacahuètes. » répondit simplement son collègue.


	2. Un deal de Coke

Pardon pour le retard…

Chapitre 2 : Un deal de coke

Draco Malfoy ouvrit une porte et entra dans une cage d'escaliers, suivi de Andy, son compagnon. Par la fenêtre, rien d'anormal, quelques voitures garées sur le parking sont éclairées par un réverbère.

« Bon ! Ah… Bon sang, va dans la chambre et laisse la porte ouverte, je viens dans une minute, » chuchota Malfoy à son copain.

Celui-ci retourna en arrière, tandis que le blond referma la porte et monta quelques marches, sur celles-ci, encore des écorces de cacahuètes.

Il retourna à la chambre. Celle-ci était une chambre d'hotel assez banale avec deux lits et un meuble de rangement ainsi que la salle de bain Andy, assis sur le lit, pianotait sur une machine à calculer.

Draco pris la valise et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle aussi était très simple, elle se composait d'une douche, de toilettes et d'un évier. Il y avait aussi un grand miroir sur le lavabo ainsi que quelque savon bon marché de dépannage.

Il posa la valisette sur l'évier, l'ouvrit puis pris le sachet de poudre blanche, il l'éclata pour en faire sortir l'air à la manière d'un pitch, l'installa sur une petite plaque dans la chasse d'eau, puis ressorti et posa la valise sur un des lits.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là dedans ? » demanda son "acolyte".

Draco ne répondit pas, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira un peu le rideau. Dehors, un homme rangeait des serviettes de bain qui traînaient par terre près de la piscine.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

« Qui est là ? »

« Va ouvrir ! » ordonna Malfoy

« C'est Lilo », entendit-il murmurer.

Deux hommes entrèrent.

« Andy ! Comment ça va, mec ? » lança le 1er homme sûrement le dénommé Lilo.

« Bien. » répondit Andy.

« Je te présente Blaise, Blaise est mon associé. »

« Attendez ! » dit ce dernier en regardant Draco, « Qui c'est celui-là ? »

« C'est un ami ! » déffendit le copain de Draco.

« Pas un ami à moi ! J'ai tout les amis qu'il me faut. »

« Il me sert de chauffeur ! Il me conduit c'est tout ! »

Blaise regarda Draco puis la valise puis encore Draco et finit par dire :

« Qu'il reste dans la voiture alors ! Je n'aime pas les inconnus ! »

« Écoutez, je vous assure c'est juste un ami ! »

« Eh ! Laisse bétom ! répliqua Malfoy.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais juste pisser un coup et je dégage !

Blaise sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Lilo en profita pour demander à Andy :

« L'affaire tient toujours ? »

« Ben… Comment vous voulez la poser et la goûter ? »

« On va se débrouiller ! »lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau se fit entendre et Malfoy sortit des toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sous les regards des trois autres, et s'apprêta à sortir mais lança avant à Andy :

« Peut-être que c'est pas mes ognons mais je refuserais moi aussi de voir des nouvelles têtes si j'étais toi ! »

La remarque visait tellement Zabini que :

« Bon ! Je m'en fous, j'attends dehors !! répliqua Blaise.

Il sortit à la suite de Draco, et rattrapa ce dernier.

« Eh ! Je croyais que tu t'étais retiré ?! » commença Blaise.

« Je me suis retiré ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici alors ? »

« Je rends service ! »

« Ah ! Tu veux dire un service criminel ? »

« Un de ces clients la payé avec une livre de drogue et il m'a demandé de lui "tenir la main" pendant la vente ! »

« **Ah ! Merde alors ! ça c'est une putain d'excuse !!** »

« Ah oui ? Figure toi qu'il m'a dit aussi que son client posait plus de questions sur moi que sur la marchandise ! Depuis quelque temps, mon téléphone fait de drôles de bruits ! Tu essayes de me piéger Blaise !! rétorqua Draco en s'arrêtant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pas ce soir, mon vieux, je suis là par hasard ! »

« Oh ben dit donc ! Parlons de putain d'excuses ! »

« Une autre fois, ça va péter maintenant ! … Oh rends toi un service à toi même, ne retourne pas à la voiture. »

« Et toi ne retourne pas dans la chambre, il n'y a aucune preuve ! Excuse- moi Blaise mis je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire boucler même si il est assez con, **c'est mon avocat !** riposta Draco en sortant de l'hôtel.

Blaise s'approcha d'une fenêtre, écarta les rideaux et regarda dehors : quatre ou cinq voitures de police et une foule de personnes étaient sur le parking.

Il sortit à son tour, traversa la foule vers une voiture et hurla sur un flic :

« **Qui a autorisé cette connerie ? **»

« C'est vous inspecteur ! …Ecoute Blaise c'est ce que l'on nous a dit, d'accord ? »

En voyant le visage de son supérieur qui affichait un mélange de colère et de choc, le flic se tut.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Draco, caché derrière un panneau publicitaire, se releva dès qu'il ne vit plus personne, s'arrêta pour faire son lacet puis se mit à courir vers l'autoroute.

Sur l'hôtel où avait eu lieu la rencontre, des gendarmes fouillaient le territoire à l'aide de torches.

« **Les gars !! Y a un fugitif qui traverse l'autoroute !** »

Malfoy sauta par-dessus un muret et regarda sa montre à la lumière d'un lampadaire.

« Putain ! Neuf heures moins le quart ! »

Puis il continua sa traversée : il descendit une colline, sauta un grillage et un mur, il s'arréta une seconde pour voir où étaient ses poursuivants et arriva enfin à une cabine téléphonique.

La rue était déserte.

Il y glissa une pièce et s'empara du combiné :

« Restaurant le Valénaris, Bonsoir ! »

« Oh bonsoir ! C'est Draco Malfoy ! »

« Ah oui M. Malfoy ! Je suis désolé, il y a un peu de bruit en ce moment. Nous vous voyons ce soir ? »

« Je crois que je ne serais pas là pour l'heure de ma réservation. Je vais être un peu en retard. »

« En retard de combien ? »

« Eh bien je ne sais pas…Jusqu'à quelle heure, vous servez ? »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaise Zabini se gara en trombe devant le restaurant le Valénaris, et se dirigea vers la voiture garée juste devant lui (voiture qui ressemblait plus à un mini camion qu'à une voiture).

Il écrasa sa cigarette, se recoiffa, regarda autour de lui et entra.

Deux hommes étaient déjà présents. Ils étaient tous les deux en costars, mais avaient laissé tomber la veste, vu la chaleur qui régnait dans le camion.

L'un deux, assis vers le fond, mangeait des cacahuètes tandis que l'autre avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et un calepin sur les genoux.

Blaise s'assit sur le dernier siège de libre et se servit à boire. Puis se tournant vers l'homme aux écouteurs et lui dit :

« Dis- moi une chose, Hal, Quand tu m'as demandé mon aide à la dernière minute, tu savais pas qui tu me demandais de boucler ? »

« Je savais qui s'était ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêté ? » répondit l'interpellé en enlevant ses écouteurs.

« Ben ç a aussi tu le sais !...C'est un de mes amis… ! »

« Une des premières choses qu'on m'ait dites à mon arrivée à Londres c'est Blaise Zabini travaille pas sur ce quartier parce qu'il veut pas boucler Draco Malfoy.

Eh ben ce soir t'as prouvé que c'est vrai ! Non seulement tu l'as laissé fuir mais tu l'as fait sortir de la chambre et tu l'as escorté ! Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es prévisible, Hal ! Tu es très prévisible ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil au mangeur de cacahuètes et repris :

« Malfoy t'a vu arrivé à plus d'un kilomètre. »

« Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il n'en avait pas sur lui ? »

« Léonard en avait, tu l'as bouclé ?... Bon pas de drogues, pas de deal, pas de conspirations à vendre ! Tu sais tous ce que tu as c'est une conversation de poids légers avec un trouillard d'avocat de Londres et probablement des poursuites pour coup monté !

Malfoy a des avocats qui auraient fait de la bouillie de toi !

Je l'ai laissé fuir pour t'éviter une belle bourde ! Hal ! Je t'ai rendu service ! »

Après cette déclaration, le dénommé Hal, regarda Blaise avec des yeux de merlan frit dans un grand silence, jusqu'à :

« Bonsoir, M. Malefoy ! Comment allez vous ce soir ? »

Hal remet ses écouteurs.

« Bien merci ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise à son supérieur.

« C'est Malfoy »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Il vient tout le temps manger là ! De plus, l'avocat de Malfoy est aussi celui du restaurant ! »

« Malfoy et le Valénaris discutent drogues et fric ?

« Bon sang, ils sont très prudents sur ce qu'ils disent !! »

« Tu me fais entendre ? »

« **Je te dis qu'ils sont super prudents ces enfoirés !!** »

« Je suis sûr que tu as raison Hal mais est-ce que je peux entendre ? »

« Bien sûr »Hal débrancha les écouteurs et le son se fit entendre dans toute l'auto.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas goûter quelque chose de différent ce soir ? Pourquoi pas des Rigatonni quadro formagi ? Rigatonni quadro formagi, un mélange de quatre fromages italiens sur des pâtes allongées all dente ! »

« Ça à l'air bon ! »

« Moi aussi je trouve que ça à l'air bon ! » argumenta Blaise. « Écoute Hal, avant de dépenser encore 5000 dollars pour savoir ce que Malfoy bouffe à son dîner, laisse partir mes gars et laisse moi le lui demander !! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je veux préciser une chose les dialogue en italique sont des dialogues dont on ne voit pas les personnages parler.

Dans l'épisode où l'on entend un serveur proposer à Malfoy des Rigatonni quadro formagi, vous pensez que c'est qui le serveur ????

J'ai fait un effort sur l'orthographe et la grammaire ! ( mon précieux becherel ainsi que mon dictionnaire, sont toujours présents !!!).

**Prochain "épisode" : **

Dîner en tête à tête entre Zabini et Malfoy. + rencontre (rencontre pour Blaise, Draco lui le voit tous les jours !) avec le jeune serveur.

**RAR **:

DiamonDog : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une rewiew, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Je suis contente que tu es été séduite par mon résumé car je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire les résumé ! Ils sont souvent trop long !

Philomoon : Le premier chapitre est en effet assez flou, mais je vais dire que c'est fais exprès, et je pense qu'avec le deuxième chapitre l'histoire commence à se dessiner ! Merci pour ta rewiew !

Drayryforever : Normalement tu devrais mieux comprendre avec ce nouveau chapitre, peut être que ça ne te plaira pas mais je travaille comme je peux sur ma première fic.


End file.
